Wolf Princes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry goes into an inheritance on his birthday and finding the fact he's a youkai along with other things. To make it even better he meets his twin sibling and his fiancé as well scaring his uncle as hell when his fiancé threatens him.


**Arashi: Another request fic for Darkangel048 who want a Kouga/Harry. I'll admit there aren't many of these so I hope this one is slightly different from others. I do like the idea of Hermione and Harry being twins so it's another one where they are twins. Not sure why I like it that way other then if it's a yaoi thing it something to have a sibling relationship here. I'm going to try this one-shot in Harry's pov.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings: Au, ooc, Language and Minor Violence

Wolf Prince

Summary: Harry goes into an inheritance on his birthday and finding the fact he's a youkai along with other things. To make it even better he meets his twin sibling and his fiancé as well scaring his uncle as hell when his fiancé threatens him. Who know Harry could have a good birthday. 

* * *

><p>Sharp pain hits my navel making me double over heaving dryly as I cough. Tears forms in my eyes as I briefly glance at the clock to find its Midnight and my birthday. Finally I'm sixteen leaving one more year until I could get out of this hellhole of a house I live with my relatives. Well my uncle and cousin since my aunt died in a car accident a couple of months ago.<p>

I open my mouth screaming silently as the pain gets worse. Merlin what did he do to deserve this? Is this the so called inheritance he learns about that many old wizarding families go through? I couldn't think feeling myself sway as I fall on my hands and knees. Closing my eyes I hope for the dizziness to go away.

I fall to my side glad that my uncle lock me in from inside my room and left the key somewhere which I'll try to find later. I let myself fall into an unconscious state not realizing at that moment of the changes I'll be enduring.

* * *

><p>Sounds of someone calling my name as they pound on the bedroom door I begin to wake up feeling groggy as hell. I yawn a bit seeing the door kick open by a teenager maybe a few years older then I am wearing what seems like fur around his waist with a tail along with a strange looking armor. I blush gazing behind him to find Hermione with another man with golden eyes and silver hair scowling worse then Malfoy.<p>

"Harry you're okay," Mione calls out rushing over to hug me.

"I'm okay, Hermione," I answer softly hugging her back when I notice my glasses next to me.

I stare in shock surprise to see I could see clearly with out them. I look at Hermione who smiles at him kindly and an expression I'm not sure I ever seen before. She must have caught my confuse look since she explain.

"Like me you receive your creature inheritance. Harry I want you to take in my scent and tell me what you get," Hermione instructs me to do.

I did what she said furrowing my brow. Beside the Normal scent I figure is her another takes place. Something deep inside of me I heard a voice whispers in my head, sister which I know I consider her as but having Hermione as my twin sister as in blood make my heart warm at the thought. I gaze at her seeing she's smiling at him rather cheekily I slowly return it. I have a sister! But what am I?

"You are wolf/Kitsune mix with angel," The scowling man answers making Hermione blush as she gaze at him.

I raise a brow making her whisper to me, "That's my mate, Sesshomaru."

"He seems nice as a fucking doorknob," I ground out making the other laugh as the one called Sesshomaru glare at he dully as if I don't matter.

"Harry be nice," Hermione scolds making me smile noting a brief moment the warmth in Sesshomaru's eyes as he watch Hermione.

So it seems he does care for her. At least its better then the possible of Ron and her. No offense to him but he can be worse then a doorknob when it comes to her feelings and all other then the idea of him being her so called mate. That thought makes chills go down his spine but personally he's glad to see Sesshomaru even though he doesn't know what to think of him yet is perfect for her.

"That's not the only thing you are," Hermione replies shifting from foot to foot making me watch her with concern. "You happen to have a twin sibling."

"I do?" I ask immediately trying to figure it how who it could be. "You wouldn't know who it is would you?"

I had to ask since Hermione be the best choice to help me out. I watch her nod as she whisper which I catch, "I am."

I found myself smiling widely when I suddenly squeak when the raven teen moves towards me sniffing then growls with satisfaction before tilting up my head. His scent of wild forest and meadows tickles my nose making my head spin. He had to kiss my neck making my knees weak. I nearly sag to the ground if it weren't for him to be holding me up.

"Kouga," He murmurs nuzzling in between his kisses and lavish licks on my throat making my head spin more.

"Harry," I answer dazedly ignoring Hermione's amuse expression before obviously talking with her mate.

This I may get use to though it would depend. Oh boy this idiot is rousing up the wrong tree now. I growl warningly at him only to hear him return it making me want to submit at the sound. Hermione seeing my confusion answers the silent question in my mind.

"He's a dominate, Harry while…you are a…submissive," Hermione remarks blushing lightly unsure how to explain such a role to her new found twin.

I couldn't answer at all when he whisper in my ear, "I'll explain everything to you my little wolf prince."

I just nod feeling him scoop me up making me snapping at him while the idiot of an asshole just laughs at me. He stops when my uncle walks out of no where with his insulting words. If only my aunt could be here to relax a bit to say his insults which is thrown at me constantly lately at me.

"You little good for nothing son of a bitch get making breakfast. You are nothing but dirt beneath my feet, Bastard Child." He snarls making me gulp.

At times hearing the words hurt but what can I do? I didn't have to raise a single finger at all when Kouga just set me down then grabs my uncle threatening him in his face making my heart stop in my chest.

"Never talk like that to my mate ever again or else your throat will be gone while you bleed a slow yet painful death."

I watch as Kouga throw Uncle Vernon to the wall making me wince as I heard a few bones creak while a blood curling scream pass his lips. I glance at Hermione to find her smirking with obvious amusement I decide she pick up from Sesshomaru since similar expression but only more colder as he have a protective hold on her.

Kouga come towards me nuzzling me as in reassurance making my heart soar. I hate to admit but I'm a defiantly a lucky sucker to have a great mate that loves me and willing to protect me even if I find it sweet yet embarrassing. It's not my fault I'm not use to it but hopefully with time I will. 

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: A bit of violence and language hence the reason this one-shot is T. Personally I don't much like RonHermione unless its one-sided then only time I might like it but then again that's me. It be seen if plot calls for it so I'll have Hermione with other pairings that I feel works better for her. I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
